Ijime
by Momiji Manju
Summary: Ruki est un ijime, ces élèves au Japon qui sont martyrisés par les autres de façon très violentes. Uruha et ses amis sont ses persecuteurs mais Ruki n'est néanmoins pas seul je suis naze en résumé


Titre : Ijime

**Titre : **Ijime  
**Source:** The GazettE  
**Auteur:** Lilie Momiji-Manju  
**Genre: **Yaoi  
**Pairing :** Oh allez…Surprise

**Disclaimer:** Ces 5 jeunes hommes appartiennent à leurs mères et à la PSComapny.  
**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà un petit cadeau que je préparais pour ma wife o

Je les ferais évolué dans le monde scolaire, Gazette n'est donc pas encore formé, j'aime les fics qui se passe au lycée w

Chapitre 1: My name is Ruki

_Je m'appelle Matsumoto Takanori, j'ai 15 ans._

Le réveil ne sonna pas ce matin là, encore une fois, c'était la 4ème ce mois ci. Un rayon de soleil infiltra les volets et s'échoua sur un petit tas de couverture roulé en boule qui bougea légèrement en émettant un grognement.

_Mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Ruki._

Une petite main apparu d'entre les draps et s'empara à tâtons d'un vieux réveil capricieux posé au bord d'une table de chevet invisible sous l'amas d'objets en tout genre, allant du simple morceaux de papier au tube de dentifrice en passant par l'épingle à linge verte foncé et l'antique pot de yaourt qui lui aussi avait choisi de se teinter de cette couleur.

Enfin, un des doigts heurta l'objet cherché et une tête émergea, sous une masse de cheveux blonds en bataille. Le réveil collé au visage il put enfin en déchiffrer l'heure.

7h50

Dans vingt minutes, son cours de mathématique allait commencer.

Il sauta littéralement de son lit et courut sur ses petites jambes d'un bout à l'autre de sa chambre pour chercher son portable qu'il trouva enfin caché sous son bureau.

Soufflant sur les touches recouvertes de poussière il composa en hâte un numéro et attendit, chaque sonorité devenant une torture.

_C'est mon frère qui m'appelait comme ça._

Il piétinait sur place en se mordant un pouce, les larmes aux yeux, quand finalement une voix ensommeillée se fit entendre.

hmm… ?

Aoi ! Je…

Attend…Le coupa l'autre en s'étirant. Laisse moi deviner…Tu viens de te lever ?

Ouiiiii !

…C'est la quatr...

Ième fois ce mois-ci ! Je suis désolé Aoi mais tu sais mon réveil il a pas sonné et puis je me suis couché tard hier soir et puis le chien du voisin il a pas arrêter de hurler et puis je…

Ca va, ca va ! le coupa une deuxième fois le brun d'un ton amusé. Je vais t'y emmener.

Ohhh merci merci merci !!

Le petit blond raccrocha et courut dans la salle de bain pour se laver en vitesse, il s'arrêta un instant de gesticuler pour examiner le reflet de son miroir sale et craquelé qui rendait une image peu avantageuse de son visage mi angélique mi boudeur.

_Il est mort l'an dernier, suicide, à 17 ans._

Il passa furtivement sa main dans ses cheveux pour les dompter puis soupira, se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de retrouver sa couleur naturelle. Au Japon, et surtout quand on ne vit pas a Tôkyô, des cheveux blonds c'est voyant et considéré comme provocateur, hors Ruki était tout sauf cela, son seul désir étant de se fondre dans la masse pour ne surtout pas se faire remarquer…Pour qu'on le laisse tranquille.

C'était son frère qui lui avait teint les cheveux, il paraît que le blond va bien à sa figure d'ange.

_Il disait que toutes les stars avaient un nom de scène, et que j'en serais une un jour…_

Après un petit déjeuner précaire, Ruki alla enfiler ses chaussures sans prendre la peine de les lacer et sortit en vitesse, un toast à peine entamé dans la bouche pour se précipiter dans la voiture qui attendait tranquillement devant son portail.

Il s'y engouffra, et se laissa tomber sur le siège.

Pfiou…Salut Aoi !

T'as été rapide pour une fois c'est bien Ruki mais…T'as oublié ton sac de cours.

_Mais voilà, je ne serais jamais une star_

Après avoir bien vérifié qu'il n'avait rien oublié, Aoi et Ruki se mirent enfin en route pour le lycée, le petit blond se confondait en excuse tandis que son aîné le taquinait pour le rendre encore plus coupable.

En plus, j'avais une migraine affreuse cette nuit, je comptais me reposais ce matin.

Désolééé

Et cette charmante jeune fille que j'ai gentiment dégagé. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas appréciée, dommage elle était si belle…

Pardoooon…Désolé, désolé, désolé !

Aoi éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux du petit homme.

Ca va, je déconne, tu sais bien que ça me dérange pas, chante pour te faire pardonner, ma radio a rendu l'âme hier.

Ruki sourit timidement et ferma les yeux avant d'émettre une note, puis deux, et chanta une composition de son frère. Sa voix avait toujours grandement étonné Aoi, la première fois qu'il l'avait entendu, il ne pouvait croire que ce ton si profond et grave pouvait sortir d'un corps aussi petit et fragile.

Le jour où Naoki, son meilleur ami, avait insisté pour qu'il vienne écouter la voix merveilleuse de son petit frère, Aoi s'était moqué de lui, lui reprochant de trop l'idéaliser. Le petit Takanori n'avait vraiment pas le profil d'un ténor, mais l'autre avait vivement insisté et le brun avait finalement céder, non sans témoigner un certain agacement. Lorsque le tombeur de ces demoiselles entendit ce garçon déjà petit pour son age chanter pour la première fois, l'expression « recevoir une enclume sur la tête » prit tout son sens pour lui. Il se souvint avoir pleurer ce jour là.

Le lycée apparu enfin au bout d'un parc et son allure rassurante était loin d'apaiser Ruki, qui au contraire, était agité de frisson d'horreur à la vue de ce bâtiment.

Aoi posa une main sur son épaule en lui souriant.

Ca va aller, tu veux que je vienne te chercher ce soir ?

Non…Ca ira…

_Parce que j'ai un problème…_

Il remercia son ami qui descendit avec lui pour fumer et ainsi, le regarder rejoindre l'entrée du lycée.

Tous les regards des élèves présents dehors s'agglutinèrent sur ce mystérieux beau jeune homme qui les ignorait royalement, cigarette aux lèvres, adossé contre sa voiture, le regard perdu dans le vague, déballant sa classe et sa sensualité naturelle...Oui, il se donnait en spectacle.

Ce qui n'était pas sans plaire à Ruki, qui entra, pour une fois, sans encombre dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, passant totalement inaperçu.

Il se dirigea comme à chaque fois vers son casier, tête baissée, essayant de passer outre les railleries, croche pieds, bousculades, insultes et boulettes de papier que les autres élèves lui envoyaient, fixant ses chaussures comme si celles-ci étaient dignes d'un intérêt certain.

C'est en cherchant ses clés dans sa poche qu'il s'aperçu que la porte de son casier avait de nouveau été tagué, cette fois on pouvait y lire « crève sale nain ».

La porte avait été fracturée, et c'est avec une certaine appréhension que Ruki l'ouvrit, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils y avaient encore mis.

Une odeur pestilentielle s'y échappa et plusieurs ricanements s'élevèrent autour de lui…Un poisson mort.

Il referma vivement la porte et partit à grand pas, cachant presque son visage au bord des larmes, il ne devait pas pleurer, il ne devait pas montrer sa faiblesse, cela aurait empiré sa situation, il le savait.

_Un gros...Très gros problème..._

Trouvant quelques yens dans une de ses poches, il décida de s'offrir un café et se dirigea donc vers la machine, où il croisa un attroupement de fille qui s'éloignait en gloussant, ne manquant pas de lui donner de violents coup de coude au passage.

L'une d'elle le poussa, prétextant qu'il se trouvait dans son chemin, le petit blond fut projeté en arrière et buta dans un gobelet qui se déversa sur l'uniforme de son possesseur.

Ruki se retourna vivement pour se fondre en excuse mais ses mots demeurèrent coincés dans sa gorge quand il reconnu le regard assassin de celui qu'il redoutait tant.

_Je suis un Ijime. _


End file.
